Autumn Leaves
by Dream-Fuel
Summary: A Warden that oversees the Pacific Northwest finds herself on a case that leaves her with more than she bargained for. O/C
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The phone rang its shrill cry. Movement stirred under the throng of blankets and comforter arranged haphazardly on the bed. The phone began to ring again but cut out halfway through a foreboding buzz. A head lifted and peaked out of the mess of covering to stare into the doorway leading from the bedroom to the main living area. Woken from sleep was a woman, her eyes squinting from the weight of slumber.

Isabel Brand was the woman's name associated with the surveying head in the darkness. She waited with bated breath to see if the phone would ring again. She wondered if she burned out another one with her annoyance of being awoken. Isabel was not normal, a regular mortal, but was a wizard. Not just any wizard, but a Warden; a policing law keeper and sometimes soldier for the White Council of wizards.

A Warden deals with protecting both the Senior Council and other White Council members from attacks, dealing with the multiple Vampire Courts, the Fae of the Nevernever, warlocks and other supernatural threats of the world. The Wardens serve as judge, jury and executioner when in the field and handle those that violate the Seven Laws of magic.

It wasn't the first phone that she broke with her wizard's aura, nor the last. A wizard's aura had the tendency to lash out against modern technology when the wizard's own feelings flashed inside. On other occasions it did not seem to matter how composed a wizard was. Some things just fizzled, popped, and fried when they were near them. It seemed only technology made near World War II or earlier were safe to a wizard's temperament.

Isabel was just about to relent, to dive back into sleep when the phone apparently was resurrected and rang again. She groaned. Whomever it was calling, it was probably important. Her phone number was not something she handed out hastily.

She got herself out of bed while keeping a thick afghan blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had lit a fire in the late night before stumbling into bed. It seemed to have burned itself out, the embers the only thing to emanate heat throughout the building. It was mid September and already composed of chilly mornings.

She made her way into the living room snatching the phone from the cradle while it was in mid ring. "Brand speaking." she said into the receiver. There was a faint buzzing sound followed by a couple of pops. _Of course,_ she thought while pulling the blanket closer with her free hand.

"Isabel?" a voice asked. "That you?"

Isabel lifted her head up opening her eyes somewhat. "Yes and who am I speaking to?"

The voice was male, but sounded distorted, probably the on the fritz phone's fault.

"You sound like you're in a cave and far away." the voice said.

 _Well my place could be called a cave I suppose, one that I venture out of sometimes when things need to die._

"It's Seno," the voice said. "I mean, well, Detective Asari. In case you don't recall my first name."

 _Detective Seno Asari...of Seattle P.D_ , she recalled. The lumbering cogs in her mind began to slowly grind and turn with recollection. The lead Detective of Remnant Division for Seattle Police; R.D. for short.

"Uhhh, you still there?" Seno asked.

"What?" she asked. "I mean yes. I'm still here. Just waking up. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just, well, I know how you like to look at things before a hundred feet come trampling through or meddling hands grope at and disturb everything." he explained.

 _Look at things?_ Her mind still trying to catch up to speed.

"What happened?" she finally mustered to ask.

Seno sighed. "Burglary, theft, and a murder..." he said. He trailed the last word as he said it. "It seems like it might involve your area of _expertise_."

"Right." Isabel said standing straighter. "Give me the address."

She took down the address on a notepad she kept by the phone that had 'Merry Christmas' printed on it with a cheerful scene with a humanized snowman and Christmas trees. It was a free gift from her insurance company. I had their information along the bottom as well. She had to call upon them in the past with claims for them to process.

"It's at Seattle First National. How soon can you be here? I'll try to hold them off as long as I can." He sounded urgent.

The address was downtown. A bank it seemed. Isabel threw a glance to the clock ticking away on the wall in her living room. It was almost a quarter past 7 a.m. She inhaled a breath thinking how much sleep she only was able to get. _Maybe three hours? It was a late night_.

Isabel spent spent the better part of the previous night trying to track down the distribution method being used to push a new drug on the streets that everyone is calling 'Pixie Dust'. Apparently it is the hottest new item and is gaining popularity quickly. Better than Ecstasy so she was told. There is something more going on with this drug though. It brings out emotions of people way more than any normal chemical item should. She believes magic is involved.

The frustrating part is that she can't seem to find where it is coming from. Those affected by it say it brings the sexual senses to a whole new level. Everything is increased by ten fold and you yearn for anyone to be with. There sometimes is a downside however, if the opposite party isn't interested and tries to pull away, this drug seems to cause them to go into a frenzy of anger. They usually end up physically attacking those that don't want to be with them. It seems to be the newest way to spike unsuspecting women's drinks.

It was the only case she had been working on lately. The atmosphere of the city had been pretty quiet. That could all change with this scene she was going to.

"I'll be there in fifte-" she cut off looking down at her flannel pajama bottoms and thick socks. "Give me twenty-five minutes."

"Alright, very good. Thanks Isabel. See you soon. I'll let them know to let you in." Seno said before ending the call.

She returned the phone to the cradle and yawned. She then proceeded to jump slightly from movement on the raised counter over looking her small kitchen and living room. She had her hand raise readying her willpower as something scurried towards her across the top of the counter in the dim sunlight coming from behind closed curtains of the window opposite of the room.

Isabel let out the breath she was holding when she made out it was only Nalri. A rat with auburn colored fur. Nalri paused in the middle of the counter looking up towards Isabel with its black beady eyes with what Isabel could have sworn was a grin. If a rat could grin she supposed.

"You know," she began. "I was nearly ready to burn you from existence. I prefer you more as a cat and you _know_ that." She lowered her hand releasing her will. She was pretty sure that fire would not have destroyed her but liked the idea of the threat anyways.

In a few eye blinks, the rat began to grow in size. It changed shape, bone structure and before long was a similar looking auburn colored feline with piercing green eyes.

"Show off." Isabel muttered. "That wasn't a command by the way."

The cat sat on its haunches and began to purr softly with satisfaction. Its tail swaying back and forth.

To Isabel she was merely an annoying roommate. At other times though she would consider Nalri as close as a sister. They had been together about a decade and Isabel shared much with Nalri growing up through her teenage years.

"You let the fire go out last night." Isabel said with a glare. "I know you get cold as well, so don't pretend you didn't know."

The animal got up and jumped the floor brushing once on Isabel's leg before walking past. Isabel eyed the address scratched on the pad, her brow furrowed. Detective Asari's voice, with what she could hear on the phone, seemed worried. Could this be something that actually would require the skill and need of a Warden?

"I apologize Isabel," a voice said behind her. The voice was soft and the words said slow and enunciated. "I found myself caught up in a book and lost track of time."

Isabel turned to face Nalri. She was taller than Isabel's average height. He auburn hair was wavy and fell with perfect curls on the sides. Her eyes remained green as the feline but were downcast as if she were ashamed she did not live up to Isabel's command. Her skin was smooth as silk, free of imperfections. Her lips the perfect shape and shade without need of lipstick. Beauty that could contend with one of the Fae. The clothing she chose matched what Isabel was wearing; pajamas.

 _I hate when she does that._

Isabel scoffed. "Must be nice not needing sleep." she said.

"Maybe for you, but I find it hard to keep myself occupied to pass the time. It would be most welcome if you got cable TV."

"Right," Isabel replied. "Then we can take bets on how long it would last. Look next time I can I'll pick up some more books and puzzles for you."

Nalri looked up a smile forming. She loved jig saw puzzles and crosswords. "Make sure to get at least a thousand piece or greater. The other ones take no time to finish."

"Will do. Make a list of books also. I'll see what I can rummage next time I'm at the second hand store."

Isabel looked around the room and whispered the simple spell to light the candles set on shelves and end tables throughout the room. The building had power but she was tired of buying bulbs. Anything with electricity did not fare well with her. She used the radio every so often, for music or a Mariner's baseball game. The radio had to be repaired quite often by Nalri or replaced.

Nalri nodded. "Thank you Isabel." She turned to move aside the blinds covering the window to the room to let more light in.

"Get the fire going again. Need you to make some coffee." Isabel said looking around letting her eyes adjust to the light and confirming her gear was in order and ready to grab on the way out. "I have a place to head to. Might be a case."

"Of course. Do you think I might be able to accompany you this morning? I can take a small form besides the rat if you wish. I won't be a bother I promise." Nalri had her head tilted slightly, face pleading.

Isabel thought it over. "Alright, if you don't burn the coffee then yes. But you must come back here if I tell you to. Deal?"

Nalri nodded with vigor. "Yes, thank you!" She rushed forward and gave a hug to Isabel.

Isabel gave her what she thought was a good amount of time before nudging her off. "Alright alright. I have to quickly get ready. Coffee. Please."

With that Nalri went to the wooden box used to store cut wood to get the fire stove going. Isabel turned and made her way back to the bedroom to get dressed. She paused once inside the bedroom. Her eyes fell to an old photo of her parents with Isabel between them. The last good memory she had of all of them together. A trip they took to the Grand Canyon one October.

Isabel said a quick prayer that her father be kept safe on his trip across the ocean in China.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabel secured and locked up the heavy door to her place. It was no where close to an 'American Dream' home, with a green lawn, picket fences, and a porch to sit at to enjoy the evening air. It wasn't an apartment either, though some might call it one due to its proportions. It was a moderate sized building made of cinder block, most of which was built underground with a small bit peeking out with some windows for light. There were also a few reinforced skylights on the roof for added light. Out front up the short set of stairs to the ground level had a excellent view of walls of stacked scrap, rusting cars, and other amassed bits of discarded items. She lived in a junkyard.

The White Council had purchased this plot of land before Isabel was born. A salvage company, also owned by the White Council through certain means, operated on the land. The employees were not Wizards or in the know by any stretch. Just regular mortals. The company mostly broke even every year, with just enough to pay the bills and employees and not draw any attention.

The main office, garage, and heavy machinery were kept near the front of the junkyard by the entrance. It was well away from Isabel to be affected by her aura and minor magic use. Isabel was seen as an eccentric overnight security guard that lived on the premises. The workers were neutral to her, gave small greetings, but mostly kept their distance. They let her keep to herself, which she was quite content with. The employees were in the dark about the real treasure that lay below the land which Isabel was entrusted to upkeep and protect.

The ground squelched lightly under Isabel's boots as she walked around the perimeter of her place. The air felt slightly heavy and left the lingering fresh scent of fallen rain. The sun had already crested the horizon. It was blocked out by a sky of darkened clouds, encroaching over the city.

She murmured with a hand extended to check and seal the wards that were in place surrounding the building. They glowed a faint azure light as she passed a hand over them. They faded a few seconds after. Everything seemed in order and she gave a self satisfied nod.

Isabel walked over to where a small ramshackle open faced half carport and half garage sat that had been raised from the fragments of the junkyard. Her motorcycle sat dry from the early morning rain. She lifted the stand and begin wheeling the bike towards the front of the junkyard to the main gate. She could have rode the bike through the winding maze of towering hills to the front, but preferred to awaken her muscles with the exertion of pushing her bike.

When she arrived at the gates they were already open. That was normal for the current hour of course. Usually the manager showed up early before the others to get everything squared away and make plans for the day. She saw him standing by the large garage opening the doors working the heavy chain hand over hand to raise one of the doors. He had the build of grizzly, someone who had clearly moved and worked in a salvage yard for many decades. His grip could probably bend steel.

"Morning James!" Isabel called out. She gave chin up salute as he paused and turned to see her moving along with her motorcycle. "Lovely day so far right?" She eyed the sky.

James gave a chuckled and responded in his deep voice. "Yeah I supposed it could be called that. If you hate the sun that is. Makes our job that much harder and messier when the ground is soggy as well. Stay safe on the road with that thing alright? People are so distracted nowadays."

"Don't worry about me." Isabel replied. "I can hold my own. Take care."

James bid farewell and returned to the chain.

A small series of squeaks emanated from Isabel's shoulder. She glanced over to Nalri who rode there as a passenger, a mouse now, gripping Isabel's riding jacket with small claws. The mouse used the gray cloak over Isabel's shoulder's for shelter of the crisp frigid morning air. It wasn't much an improvement over a rat, but at least it was somewhat cuter.

A cold front had moved in earlier in the week bringing a biting breeze. Not entirely unusual for Seattle this time of year in September.

"Don't worry," said Isabel. "I wasn't planning on leaving you out in the cold for the ride."

She picked up Nalri and placed her within an outside chest pocket of her riding jacket for safety and some warmth. The little mouse's head poked out with front paws gripping the edge of the pocket. She apparently did not want to miss the sights of the city of her short given freedom.

Isabel mounted the bike and pulled free from the handle her hanging helmet. She placed the open faced helmet over her short black pixie cut hair and strapped it below the chin The helmet was elongated in the back more so than a standard open faced helmet. It looked sleeker and did have the addition of a fold down tinted visor which offered eye and face protection from the elements.

With a downward thrust of weight she started the motorcycle. She checked both directions for any lumbering semi tractor trailers and other various work vehicles located here in the commercial district she resided in. She twisted the accelerator and leaned to turn onto the street to make her way towards the address given by Detective Asari.

Isabel's signature gray Warden cloak billowed behind her as she gained speed. Her Warden's sword was slung securely on her back in its sheath. Small squeaks of excitement were unheard by Isabel coming from the front of her riding jacket. Nalri was quite gleeful with the pale sunlight hitting her small mousy face.

Isabel sped through the streets. She weaved back and forth with calculated movements through traffic and narrowly cut through intersections as lights turned red. With what is going on at the bank it's doubtful that she will be pulled over. And if they did try, she might just try to lose them.

Isabel sat atop an Ariel Red Hunter motorcycle. The vehicle was designed in the early 1930's and composed of a single cylinder engine. The bike isn't flashy by any means. Thieving eyes would probably look it over as junk. It was hardy though and got the job done when needed. It also holds up pretty well when magic is being thrown around. It does have its quirks though; it has broken down on occasion and can barely pass emissions when the time comes for registration renewal. It has the distinctive dark red gas and oil tank while the rest of the motif of the bike is black besides the chrome of the engine components and exhaust.

As her destination neared, the atmosphere of the street changes quickly. Lanes are condensed down to allow space for emergency vehicles that are scattered around the front of Seattle First National Bank. Cars move slow with rubberneckers while they stare at the scene before them while being waved by patrolmen directing the chaos. There is a sea of flashing reds and blues of those that often head bravely towards danger to help.

Isabel pulled off to the side and amazingly found a place to park her bike in the maelstrom. She turns the engine off eyeing the meter rising up from the sidewalk. She dismounts, setting the stand down and focuses on the head of the meter with a small amount of will. She whispers a soft spell. The meter clicks and its notice changes saying it's 'Out of Service' which means free parking to anyone who uses it. She gives a smug smile. Nalri squeaks out at her with what Isabel thinks is disapproval. She usually approves mischief when it concerns mortals, but with machines, no one is really directly affected so not as fun.

"Come on, give me a break." Isabel groans. "It's not like I keep change on me. Someone will come along and fix it in due time."

Nalri gives one more disgruntled squeak of surrender before going silent again.

With a look further down the way she notices the police have the sidewalk blocked off on the opposite side of the street where the bank is located. There are police, firemen, and curious bystanders everywhere.

With a sigh, Isabel takes off her helmet and unslinged the sword sheath off her back. She stowed it angled on side compartment on her bike, much like riders in the west had on their horses for their long barreled rifles.

Anyone daft enough to attempt to steal it would find themselves the recipient of a knock out spell that affects anyone trying to wield the sword besides herself. Most people of the city might see it as a prop anyways she figures. Just another fanatic of some Japanese based anime.

 _I mean, who in their right mind would actually carry a real sword in this city,_ she muses.

Isabel made her way across the street, avoiding the slow moving cars with upset drivers behind their wheels. She hops up the curb to the sidewalk and spots an officer down the way behind a wooden barrier holding people from advancing. That's was her target. She has to twist and turn past people along the walkway in front of other passing buildings. They discuss among themselves the events of the morning.

Isabel caught swatches of conversation. She hears tales of an explosion, gunfire, hostage situation, inside job, and even a false alarm. Others were upset of the disturbance. The loss of business it would cause to their own property and the backup of traffic it was going to cause. She shook her head trying to ignore the comments and see for herself what had happened.

As she neared the barrier a hand gently grabbed her left arm.

"Excuse me." a man asks. His voice gave a sense of either shyness or nervousness. It also carried an accent, possibly British or Western Europe. Isabel paused readying herself if she needs to act fast and turns towards the man with her knees slightly bent and bringing her arms up ready to use.

Before her stood a man who didn't seem more than a year or two out of high school. He was dressed nicely with pressed tan pants with a collared shirt under a soft looking blue sweater. His head was covered by a knit cap with some tufts of blonde hair peeking out the sides. His eyes were the color of the faded sky.

Isabel released the energy she had gathered and stood relaxed. Nalri gave an almost inaudible squeak of curiousness.

"Do I know you?" Isabel asked. She eyed him up and down but didn't linger too long on his eyes to cause a Soulgaze.

The man shook his head adamantly. "Oh goodness no."

 _Goodness no?_ Isabel nearly smiled.

"Please allow me to introduce myself properly." he said with a hand extended. "My name is Christian Reed. I'm technically classified as a reporter, one could say..." He paused biting his lower lip.

She shook his hand briefly. She felt his warmth through her finger-less gloves. "One could say?" she repeats.

"I run an online blog, slash, newsletter called the _Weekly_ Echo, that people can subscribe to and they receive periodically or read online..."

Isabel stared blankly while he rambled on.

"Anyways, that's not important at the moment. It's just that I thought I recognized you, at a different scene I was at, just about a month ago. A pharmacy robbery in Beacon Hill. Your getup is pretty noticeable and memorable. Those boots and grey hooded cloak and whatnot. Like you are off to an all night rave or something."

"You know what it's like?" He continued. Then began in a sing-song voice, "Little grey ridding hood. Off she goes over the river and through the woods."

Isabel blinked at him several times. "To grandmother's house I go?" She finished for him in monotone.

"But," he said excitedly. "You must watch out for the big bad wolf that lurks in the shadows."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for you?" Isabel asked.

"Oh no," he said. "I'm solid. So, I'm pretty sure that was you at that pharmacy last month and now I find you here of all places, where chaos ensues and no information is forthcoming from authorities."

"So you think I'm some criminal then?" she asked. "Returning to the scenes of the crimes?"

"Not even close. It seems when Seattle P.D.'s best aren't sure of a situation, they bring in their spook squad, the Remnant Division."

That got Isabel's attention. It must have showed because he grinned in response.

"You know of them!"

Isabel gave a non-committal shrug. The truth was she knew full well of the department coined as R.D. Detective Asari was one it's small amount of personel. They handle obscure cold cases as well as unexplained and unwanted cases from other departments and precincts. Remnant Division seemed a place where careers ended more than advanced.

"You see," he continued. "If the Remnant Division is here, then something is defiantly off about this break in. I just want my readers to get accurate information, especially if it borders on the supernatural. That's what my _Weekly Echo_ is all about. From what I've been able to glean so far is that some sort of ritual occurred here. Some kind of cult thing perhaps. Just wanted to get the full story and truth out there where it belongs. To the people!"

 _Right,_ Isabel thinks. _If everyone knew of the real truth of the world's underworld, it would tear itself apart with fear._

"Well, good luck with that Mr. Reed. I'm afraid I've given all the time I can afford for the time being." Isabel says. She turned to leave.

"Wait." he calls. "Are you working with the police or something? Some kind of expert consultant? What's your name by the way?"

Isabel mulls over answering his questions, but holds back.

"No comment." she states over her shoulder.

Christian smiles. "Playing the tight-lipped angle are we? Please takes this." He moves around her front and holds out a small white business card.

Isabel reluctantly takes it hoping he will leave her be.

"My contact info in case you change your mind." he says. "I am willing to pay if need be." he adds.

Isabel nods. "Right. Good day then." She turns and heads towards the barricade. She is not bothered by Christian Reed anymore.

It takes just a little time to explain herself to the police officer near the barricade keeping people from passing. She is let by and spies Detective Asari quickly speaking to a man near the base of the multi leveled stairs leading up to the bank's entrance.

"Ah Ms. Brand." Detective Asari greets her with a raised hand and waves her over. The Detective is of average height and Isabel pegs him to be perhaps mid to late 30's. His eyes are dark brown and he regularly cuts his black hair which he keeps parted to the right. It's apparent he works out regularly and could probably past the police academy physical easily. He is of average height, but still towers over Isabel's own a bit. His eyes are usually lost in contemplation and his politeness almost annoys Isabel.

"Good morning." Asari says. "You made good time. You remember my partner Detective Rhodes right?"

Isabel gives a nod to the other man. He sports a short graying beard and his fraying outdated suit sits tight over his large frame made from probably a good deal of desk duty and lack of field activity. He looks overdue for retirement but has a very outgoing and friendly demeanor.

"Morning." Isabel said to him.

Detective Rhodes looks over her suspiciously noting her attire. "Welcome to our little shin dig of absolute fuckery."

Isabel looks to Detective Asari with a raised eyebrow.

The Detective sighs. "Come on, let's get to it then. No point to dawdle." He turns to guide her up the stairs.

Isabel felt movement as Nalri situated herself with her head poking out, partially concealed by her cloak's sides as she hastily climbs the stairs.


End file.
